Aomi
Aomi is an AERIE NPC and young employee for AER Corporation. Typically the player's first introduction to the game, she also serves as a hub for rumors and other such tidbits in the AERIE - frequently letting slip information of interest. However, she only hears about happenings regarding PHANTOM, Hackers, the Black Market ect. in bits and pieces, and is rarely a reliable source. Personality A bubbly, talkative type, Aomi is always eager to share not only her mandated AERIE information, but also the latest gossip or digs on the hottest trends. She is somewhat naive about the nature of her world. Aomi enjoys all things visual, from designing outfits to participating in art clubs. Given her upbringing, she isn't the best reader or critical thinker. She is employed as a welcomer for AER Corporation, right up her alley due to her youthful, social nature. History As far as Aomi knows, she has lived in the AERIE her whole life. Like all of the new generation of AER citizens (hers being the first to never know life before it), she and her parents updated her avatar every year on her birthday to reflect her age until she became independent. She has never seen the Wilderness. As such, Aomi has an authentic outsider's perspective to PHANTOM and its Hackers' doings. Her point of view is similar to that many AERIE citizens hold: that the digital world is AER Corporation's benevolent contribution to a society on the brink of collapse. Dialogue The Black Market Re: Location = Ugh, looking down that alley practically gives me a virus. = = That's the Black Market. They're giving you Agents almost as much trouble as PHANTOM, huh? Luckily all those 'zens care about is themselves... and credits. = = I know you've got bigger bots to bash, but maybe if you sweet talk them a bit they can help you out? = = What? No, I've never checked it out myself. You just hear things, y'know? = After player meets Yeoc = Oh, man, I heard you met Yeoc! Go on, I won't tell. What's she like? = = Hm... imagine if those smarts went to helping AER instead of stealing our creds. = After subsequent meetings with Yeoc = (2nd) Yeoc again? She's really causing trouble for you all, isn't she? = = (3rd) You were just at the Black Market again, weren't you? I'm sure you've got your reasons. = = (4th) (Aomi eyes you a tad suspiciously, but laughs it off.) = Charging Station = Our hyper-convenient, state-of-the-art, pleasantly-hued charging station for all your ion power needs! '' = = ''Looks like your HoloDev is at __ percent. You should be totally good. '' = = ''Looks like your HoloDev is at __ percent. Don't mean to be a , but, shouldn't you get a recharge soon? = = Looks like your HoloDev is at __ percent! Get your digits over there, pronto! = Power-Up Pup Vendor Bugs Identifying on the map: = Woah, glitchy. I don't see that on mine. '' = = ''Must be a bug - aren't you Agents supposed to be patching those up? = After patching: = Heard there's been more and more of those recently. I've got my credits on those PHANTOMs. = = Must have been those Black Market 'zens, up to no good... ''again.'' =